


(emotional) motion sickness

by Eliza_Rose



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, ITS ABOUT THE YEARNING, Mutual Pining, POV Asami Sato, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Violence, asami totally has a crush on korra, but not too much, definitely before book 4 though, jinora’s pov at the very end though, mako is not in this because I Don’t Like Him, not sure when this is set, stan ikki for clear skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Rose/pseuds/Eliza_Rose
Summary: when asami woke up that morning she did not expect the day to end with a knife in korra’s stomachor korra gets stabbed and asami is at her limit
Relationships: Bolin & Korra (Avatar), Ikki & Asami Sato, Ikki & Korra (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 7
Kudos: 206





	(emotional) motion sickness

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! I really don’t know what this is. I wrote this entire thing in the middle of the night last night and i can’t tell if it’s good or not. also the title sucks?? I just like that song and it seemed to relate a little bit idk. also mako just isn’t in this because i have absolutely no idea how to write his boring ass. anyways, I hope you enjoy!!!

When Asami woke up that morning, she did not expect the day to end with a knife in Korra’s stomach. 

“Hey! I think they’re retreating!” Bolin yelled to Asami. She, Bolin, Korra were just coming back from lunch -Mako declined his invitation. Something about ‘important police work’- when they spotted a group of bandits robbing a shop. Of course they intervened, which is why said bandits were now running away.

“Yeah, go team!” Korra pumped her fist in the air. “Well, team minus Mako but-”

“KORRA LOOK OUT!” Asami screamed. The next few moments seemed to move in slow motion. Bolin and Korra whipped around just in time to see a bandit launch a knife at Korra’s stomach. Bolin earthbended a rock into him, sending him flying about ten feet, but it was too late. Asami sprinted over to where Korra and Bolin were standing. Korra turned to face her. She was looking down at the knife currently lodged in her stomach.

“Oh. That’s not good” Korra said before falling forwards. Asami caught her and lowered her to the ground, careful no to disturb the knife. 

“Korra! What do we do? We have to get her back to Kya so she can heal her! But how will we get her back to Air Temple Island in time? Asami-” 

“Bolin.” Asami cut him off. She spoke sternly, trying to hide the panic in her voice. “Here’s what we’re going to do. Go to my car and get my radio. Call Tenzin and tell him what happened and that we need a lift.” 

“On it. Hang in there, Korra.” And with that, Bolin took off. 

“Asami?” Korra said weakly. She looked up at the other girl from her spot on her lap.

“I’m here, Korra.” Asami said with a weak smile.

“Knife to the stomach. Pretty stupid of me, huh.” Korra said. She was trying to make a joke, though Asami could tell her humor was forced.

“Only a little.” Asami responded. Korra reached up to cup Asami’s cheek. Asami leaned into Korra’s touch and put her hand over Korra’s. Korra moved her other hand over to the knife. But before she could touch it, Asami swatted her hand away. 

“Don’t touch it, Korra, you’ll make it worse.”

“I want to take it out. It hurts.” Korra pouted. Asami glared at her.

“If we take the knife out there’s a much better chance that you’ll bleed to death before Kya and Tenzin even get here.” Korra lowered her hand from Asami’s cheek, keeping hold of the other girl and intertwining their hands on her stomach, just above where the knife was. 

“You’re no fun.” Korra pulled a face at Asami. Despite the situation they were in, Asami found it endearing. 

“Korra, you currently have a _knife_ lodged in your stomach. You don’t get to have fun right now. Your job is to focus on not bleeding out before we can heal you.” Asami told Korra. Korra looked like she was about to respond when Bolin ran back over to them. 

“Tenzin….Kya...be here...ten minutes!” Bolin spoke, clearly out of breath from running.

“You hear that Korra? Ten minutes. Just hang on.” Korra just buried her head in Asami’s chest in response. That made Asami’s stomach flip. She pushed those feelings deep down. This was not the time. Bolin sat down next to them and put a hand on Korra’s shoulder. 

The next ten minutes were probably the longest of Asami’s entire life. She stared down at Korra and brushed some hair out of her face. Korra looked like she was about to pass out.

“Korra, you have to stay awake for me okay?” _Tenzin better get here soon,_ Asami thought worriedly.

“Mmm...tired.” Korra mumbled into Asami’s jacket. Bolin gave Asami a worried glance. 

“Korra!” Bolin took one of Korra’s hands in his. “Did I ever tell you about the time I taught Pabu how to do circus tricks? Actually, you were there. Well, you weren’t _there_ there, but I knew you…at the time. Anyway-” 

Asami had no clue where Bolin was going with this, but it seemed to be keeping Korra awake for the most part. 

“-And then you and Mako had to come rescue me from Amon! And, well, you know the rest probably.” Bolin concluded his story just in time. Asami looked up to see Tenzin on Oogi. He landed and immediately hopped off. 

“Asami, Bolin!” He yelled, running towards the trio. “How’s Korra?” 

“She’s doing okay, considering. But she needs a healer. Now.” Asami shifted her legs into a crouch so she could lift Korra easier. “Where’s Kya?”

“She’s back getting a room ready for Korra. Do you want me to take her?” Tenzin gestured to Korra in Asami’s arms.

“No, I got her.” Asami grunted as she lifted Korra into her arms. Then she, Bolin, and Tenzin made their way as fast as they could on to Oogi. Asami sat cradling Korra.

“Stay with me, Korra.” She whispered. When they made it back to Air Temple Island Jinora and Ikki were waiting for them. 

“Asami! Bolin! You’re back!” Ikki yelled. “Oh no. Is Korra okay?”

Tenzin hopped off of Oogi and reached out his arms for Asami to pass off Korra to him. 

“Jinora, where’s Kya?” Tenzin asked urgently. 

“She’s this way, quickly!” Jinora led them down the halls to Kya. Asami looked over at Bolin. His face was pale, now _he_ looked like he was about to pass out. Asami took his hand.

“She has to be okay, Asami. She’s Korra!” Asami pulled him into a hug. 

“She’ll be okay. I know it.” The two friends separated. Bolin got up and walked towards Korra’s room. Asami was about to follow him when she heard her name being called. 

“Asami?” Asami turned to where the voice was coming from. Ikki was standing with her hands behind her back looking worried. “Is Korra gonna be okay? Dad kicked me out of her room. He said I can see her when Kya is done.” Asami kneeled down and opened up her arms for a hug. Ikki ran into them, tears falling from her eyes. 

“Korra is going to be just fine. She’s strong, Ikki. Don't worry.” Tears were threatening to fall from Asami’s eyes now as well. “Now, go find your mom. I’ve got to help Korra but I promise I’ll get you as soon as you can see her.” Ikki nodded and ran off. Asami stood up and made her way over to Korra’s room. She peered inside. Korra was lying on a table that was set up parallel to her bed. Kya was pulling the knife out slowly while simultaneously healing Korra from the inside out. 

“I’ve almost got this knife out, but I’ll need to bandage her immediately after. Asami, can you go to the other side and get ready to hold her up?” Kya asked as she saw Asami in the doorway. Asami nodded.

“Absolutely.” She made her way over to the other side of the bed and put her hand on Korra’s shoulder. Korra turned her head towards Asami.

“Hey, gorgeous.” Asami didn’t know why she said that, but Korra just gave a pained laugh.

“No you.” She moved her arm to give Asami what was probably supposed to be a light punch in the stomach. She wasn’t sure why they were blatantly flirting, it really wasn’t the time. But before Asami could dwell on it too much, Kya pulled the knife the rest of the way out.

“Okay, I’ve stopped the bleeding, but this wound will take a little longer to heal.” Kya said. “Asami, I need you to help Korra sit up so I can wrap her wound.”

“Got it.” Asami looked down at Korra. “Okay Korra, you’ve got this.” 

Korra winced slightly and nodded. Asami put her arms around Korra’s shoulders and lifted her up. Korra held onto Asami’s arms.

“Korra, I’m going to have to lift your shirt up okay? Tenzin, Bolin, you’re going to have to leave.” Kya said.

“We’ll be right outside, Korra.” Tenzin said as he exited the room. Bolin looked worried, but he left as well. Korra nodded and turned to bury her face in Asami’s shoulder. Asami’s heart skipped a beat. Kya folded her shirt up so she could bandage the wound. Asami tried her best to stare at the side of Korra’s head out of respect but _wow_ did Korra have abs. Asami blushed despite herself. 

“Okay, all done. You can lower her back down now.” Kya said, smiling softly at Asami after pulling Korra’s shirt down again. Asami nodded and lowered Korra back down onto the table. She removed her arms from around Korra. 

“Don’t go.” Korra said quietly. Asami almost broke down right there.

“I’m not going anywhere.” She said as she took Korra’s hand into her own. Asami looked up to see Kya smiling at them.

“Everyone would like to see that you’re okay, if you’re up for it.” She said. Korra nodded.

“They can come in.” Kya got up and left the room to pass on the news that Korra was okay and was up for visitors. 

“Do you think Kya would be mad if you moved me to my bed?” Korra asked Asami.

“Why? That table looks _super_ comfortable.” Asami joked. Korra giggled, and Asami thought it might be the cutest thing she’d ever heard. “But no, I don’t see why you couldn’t move to your bed.”

“Okay, well I’m not sure if I will be able to stand up by myself and I think Kya might actually kill me if I tried so I think you’re going to have to carry me. Is that okay?” Korra looked slightly worried. Asami put a hand on her shoulder.

“Of course it’s okay, Korra.” Asami gave her a reassuring smile then put one arm around Korra’s back and the other under her knees. As she lifted her up, Korra put her arms around Asami’s neck. Asami was surprised that she didn’t spontaneously combust right there. She crossed the room to Korra’s bed and set her down. Asami patted Korra’s hand, then moved the chair she was sitting in beside Korra’s bed. Korra looked like she was about to fall asleep until Ikki and Meelo banged open the door to her room. 

“Korra!” They yelled and jumped up onto the bed with her. 

“You’re okay! I was so worried!” Ikki said.

“Hey, be careful with Korra please.” Tenzin scolded his children who immediately gave Korra some space. Bolin came to kneel beside Asami.

“Oh Korra, I’m so glad you’re okay!” Bolin took her hand. Korra laughed a little bit.

“Me too, Bolin.” Korra let go of Bolin’s hand so she could pat Jinora on the head. Asami could tell she was exhausted, but didn’t want to show it. Apparently Kya could see it too.

“Okay everyone, I know we’re all happy that Korra is okay but she really needs to rest.” Kya announced.

“I agree. Ikki, Meelo, Jinora, say goodnight to Korra it’s time for bed.” Tenzin said.

“Awe man!” Meelo complained.

“That’s no fair! Asami doesn’t have to go to bed now!” Ikki whined.

“Asami is eighteen, Ikki. You’re seven.” Jinora told her younger sister. 

“ _Whatever._ Goodnight Korra. _”_ Ikki stomped off.

“‘Night Korra!” Meelo said as he ran after his sister.

“Goodnight Korra.” Jinora said with a smile. Korra returned her smile and squeezed her hand. Then she followed her siblings out of the room. 

“‘Night Korra! I’m so glad you’re okay! Sleep well!” Bolin said enthusiastically. He gave Korra an awkward hug, patted her shoulder, and then left the room. Asami looked around to see that the room was now empty sans her and Korra. She stood up reluctantly out of her chair, preparing to go back to her own room. She was just about to walk away when Korra grabbed her wrist. 

“Wait, Asami.” Asami stopped and looked back at Korra. “Will you stay? I’d rather not be alone right now.”

“Of course.” Korra winced as she scooted over on the bed to make room for Asami. Asami took off her shoes and her jacket, then got under the covers with Korra. Her heart was beating so fast that she wouldn’t be surprised if Korra could hear it. She reached across the space between them and put her hand on Korra’s arm. Korra turned her head to look at her. As soon as she did though, she started sobbing. 

“Korra…” Asami crossed the space between them and took Korra into her arms. She ran her fingers through her hair. “It’s okay.”

“I- I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Korra said through her tears. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Korra. You got _stabbed_ today. It’s okay to be upset.”

“But I’m the Avatar! And I got beat by a stupid knife.” 

“Korra, listen to me.” Asami put a hand on Korra’s cheek. “You are going to be just fine. This will heal in a couple of days and you’ll be back to normal in no time.” Korra sighed.

“I- You’re right. I got all worked up for nothing.”

“No Korra! That’s not what I was saying at all! I just meant that it’s okay to be sad, but know that there’s a definite light at the end of the tunnel.”

“Thanks Asami, you’re the best.” Korra smiled at her, then proceeded to stop Asami’s heart by putting her arm around her waist and burying her face into her chest. Asami felt like she was about to explode with the love she had for the girl laying on her chest. 

“Anytime, Korra. You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know.” Asami sighed contentedly and felt herself drift off to sleep.

________________

Asami woke with a start as soon as she heard the knock on the door. She tried to sit up, but felt a weight on her chest. She looked down, remembering it was Korra. There was another knock.

“Korra?” Asami heard a small voice say. “Korra it’s Ikki. Are you awake? Can I come in?” Asami reluctanly removed herself out from under Korra and walked to the door. She opened it to see Ikki standing there hugging herself. She had tear tracks on her face like she’d been crying.

“Oh, Asami? I looked for you but you weren’t in your room so I thought maybe you’d gone back to your apartment.” Ikki looked a little surprised.

“I fell asleep in here. What do you need Ikki?” Asami said kindly.

“Well-” Ikki was cut off by Korra’s voice. 

“‘Sami? Who is it?” Korra asked sleepily. Ikki moved around Asami so Korra could see her.

“It’s me. Umm, I had a nightmare and I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in your bed? If not, that’s okay. Asami’s already here and you’re hurt so-”

“Ikki, you’re welcome to stay here.” Korra cut her off. “Asami?”

“Of course you can stay.” Asami nodded reassuringly. Even though she was a little dissapointed it wasn’t just going to be her and Korra anymore, Asami had a soft spot for the young airbending girl. Korra patted the bed beside her. Ikki climbed up and layed beside Korra. Asami got in on the other side of Ikki.

“Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare, I mean.” Asami asked Ikki. Ikki looked reluctant but then nodded.

“It was about Korra. It was when you guys got back and Korra had a knife in her but instead of Aunt Kya saving you-” Ikki looked at Korra with tears in her eyes. “You _died.”_

“Oh, Ikki.” Korra pulled Ikki into her and hugged the young girl. Asami put her hand on Ikki’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay now. I’m going to be okay.” Korra said. She made eye contact with Asami over Ikki’s head. They gave each other soft smiles, and that was how Asami fell alseep for the second time. 

____________________

“Jinora, can you go get your sister? It’s almost breakfast and she’s usually awake by now!” Jinora heard her mother yell from the kitchen.

“Sure, Mom!” Jinora set her book down and made her way in the direction of Ikki’s room. However, when she got there Ikki wasn’t in her room. Before Jinora started to panic though, she decided to think it through. _Maybe she went to see Korra?_ She thought. Yeah, that was a good place to start. Jinora walked down to Korra’s room and knocked on the door. When she didn’t get an answer she opened the door slowly. When she peered inside she saw Ikki, Asami, and Korra all curled up on the bed together. Korra was lying on her back with one arm straight out and the other folded on her stomach. Ikki was in the middle, using Korra’s arm as a pillow. She had her knees curled up to her chest and a hand on Korra’s arm. Asami was lying on her side. One hand was holding Korra’s outstretched one and the other was draped across Ikki and Korra, resting on Korra’s stomach just above where she was stabbed. Jinora smiled at the trio. She was about to close the door to let them sleep when she heard footsteps.

“Jinora, did you get Ikki yet? I-” 

“Shhhh!” Jinora shushed her mom. She pointed at the scene before her. “Do you think we can let them sleep?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” Pema smiled. “I’ll put aside some breakfast for them for when they wake.” 

Jinora nodded and closed the door quietly. 

“Hey, Mom? Why is Asami in there?” Jinora inquired. Pema just chuckled. 

“Hmmf.” Jinora sat back down with her book. “Nobody tells me anything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> in this house we love pema
> 
> thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed! leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!!


End file.
